Infinite Stratos: Walking into darkness
by Furer julian
Summary: Ichika was kidnapped while his sister was attending Mondo Grosso he killed 3 people and lost his left eye, now has a habit of being violent and making fights with his gang, but he has to leave that all behind to attend a school full of girls. first story go easy on me give me feed back and suggestions for the story are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1: The Escape

Infinite Stratos: Walking into darkness

A/N: First fanfic of my life, I became hooked to Infinite Stratos when i started to watching it a few months ago and decided just a few days to write a fanfiction on this great anime. Reviews are greatly welcome sorry in advance for any and all bad spelling.

**THIS IS AN UPDATED VERSION OF THE FIRST CHAPTER, I FIXED MOST OF THE SPELLING MISTAKES AND RE-PHRASED SOME OF THE LINES HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru

CHAPTER: 1 The Escape

* * *

5 years ago

A certain place in Japan

There was a boy, about 10 years of age in appearance his name was Ichika Orimura and he is being held captive. He was in a dark room within some sort of ware house he didn't know how log he has been here maybe a few hours he didn't know, he looks around the room he was in but saw nothing, he was currently tied to a chair that was tipped on it's side, he tried to move but he was bound to the chair. He had growing bruises on his face and blood was coming out of his mouth and his left eye, they had cut his eye badly he was currently crying silent tears, but it stings in his left. when he tries to open it he couldn't see anything out of it. The kidnappers had beaten him and then left to go outside to do something he didn't know. Ones he was sure no one was around he started to move his hands around to see if he could find anything to cut the rope that was currently bounding his hands to the back of the chair. After a bit of searching he found something that cut his hand he bit his lip trying not to make a sound that might make the kidnappers come back in. He tried to touche it again and he recognized it as a chunk of broken glass, he picked up the piece and started to cut the rope it took around 10 minutes and there was a bit more to cut but in that time 2 of the kidnappers had come inside and started talking to each other.

"How long do we have to stay here" questioned kidnapper no1 (lets call him Dave)

"Just until she loses Mondo Grosso or the boss can come pick up the boy and the IS suit" said kidnapper no2 (lets call him Michell)

"Don't you feel it's one thing to steel a IS suit and then take a boy hostage I mean we better be getting paid handsomely for this" said Dave

"Don't worry we are" replied Michell

"Hey can i have a look at the IS"

"I guess its over there turn your flash light on AND DON'T SCRATCH IT SHE'L HAVE ARE ASSES ON A PLATTER IF WE DO ANYTHING TO IT!" yelled Adem

"Don't worry i just want a look" said Dave

As Dave was waking he didn't notice Ichikas eye fallowing him as he walked towards a big sheat. Ones Dave got to the sheat he pulled it off to uncover an IS he couldn't help but look at it in aw. he shined the flash light over it to get a better look at it, it was a pitch black Suit with what looked like dark red veins that pulsed every few seconds.

"wow this looks bad ass"after looking at it some more he asked if Michell wanted to get some fresh air and a drink outside.

"I guess just let me check on the kid to make sure he's still breathing then ill come"

"sure I'll get your drink ready then" as Dave started to leave Michell started to walk towards Ichika.

Ichika noticed the one named Michell was walking to him he quickly tried to faked being unconscious, Michell stopped right in front of Ichika and put 2 fingers on his neck and waited to find a pulse one's he found it he started walking towards the door. After he left Ichika let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

'OK now a just need to cut the rest of the rope and find a way out of hear' Ichika started to cut the rope again after a few seconds it cut, after he cut the rope he got out of the the chair and got up he looked down at his hands and saw that they were dripping with blood from holding glass like the way he did.

"OK now i need to find my way out of here" he whispered in a low voice, he started to look around for something, he didn't know what just something to help him get out of here then his eyes set upon the black IS 'no that's no help, IS can only be piloted by woman' he thought but he just kept looking at it something in his mind told him to go to it but he kept thinking he needed to escape before they come back inside he don't have time for, but he unconsciously started walking towards it till he was just a foot in front of it. He just stared at it and slowly started to reach his hand out to touch it, when he did he felt a rush of information, all about the IS it felt like a knew everything about it then he heard a voice in his head.

'Scanning DNA for compatibility, scanning~scanning~Scanning, compatibility rank S, please enter name of new pilot"

Ichika didn't know what happened one second he had information the next he was suddenly in the IS suit then the next, what he hopped was the IS talking to him asked for his name to be its new pilot, so what did he do?, he forgot everything he was doing and said his name.

"My name is Ichika Orimura" Ichika just waited for a response he didn't know what he expected until...

"pilot Ichika has been accepted as 黒駆逐艦 (Black destroyer)s new pilot"

Ichika was speech less he is now the first MALE to pilot a female only invention but all traces of thought were cut there when he noticed a lot of light behind him when he turned he saw the 2 people that where guarding him before and an addition of the person from outside pointing their guns at him.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THAT THING BEFORE BE KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Michell yelled, in truth all three of them were scared shit less they just hoped he was a dumb enough that the kid actually believe they could harm him in that thing.

However the sight of the guns made him remember this morning that he didn't hear a word they said.

-Flashback-

It was around 1 in the afternoon in Japan Ichika had just finished cleaning the house for when his sister came back with her big trophy in one hand and a big smile on her face like last year, for winning the second Mondo Grosso in a row, Ichika normally did all the house chorus for his sister, it made him feel like less of a burden to her so he did all he could for her, he cleans the house, does the laundry, clean her room (which is normally a mess) he cooks and dose the shopping. He was just about to go food shopping to restock the fridge for the dinner he was making her so, he got his money and lock the door and started to walk to the shops 3 blocks over. However as he was about to come up to the 2nd block, when a van pulled up next to him and grabbed him pulling him into the van and then started to drive off. While they where driving Ichika quickly became scared and started crying and making as muck noise as possible this quickly made the 3 men annoyed as one of them came up to him and said.

"Shut the fuck up or ill put a bullet in your head" he then lifted up his pistol and shot right next to his head the bullet made a dent in the van and Ichika stop making noise he was so frightened he couldn't move. They continued to drive off to an unknown warehouse were they tied him to a chair and beat him.

-End Flashback-

"THAT'S IT YOU MOTHER FUCKER TAKE THIS" yelled Michell as the 3 men opened fire at Ichika in the IS suit, However the bullets just bounced off of the IS shield but the men kept firing at Ichika.

'oh crap i need to do something' Ichika thought then a screen poped up in front of Ichika with a list of names he didn't quite understand so, he just pressed the first one of the list. Then light Particles started to form in his right hand until it became a sword with a red coming out as the blade he could fell the energy coming from his new sword. By then the 3 men stopped firing and looked on in fear as this 10 year old could kill the with a swing of his sword, and that's what he did. in an instant Ichika flew up to the men and started to swing wildly but kept his eyes closed for the first couple of seconds but after he felt this hot liquid dripping down his body he started to get, excited, he just killed 3 people like it was nothing. He started to get an dark grin he now has the power to kill people like ants, he felt like he could do anything but, like it or not all thing must come to an end and that end is now.

for when Ichika looked down all he saw was bits of burnt bone, blood and burnt skin it made him sick to his very core and he throws up all over the bloody mush. (how nice :).

Then the adrenalin in his blood started to disappear then he saw the wall being burst through and an IS that was all white and the person in it started to yelled my name. i noticed i was starting to fall i didn't have enough energy to stand anymore but the white IS caught me before I fell on the ground the last thing i saw was my nee-Chan's crying face up to mine before i fell unconscious.

-Chifuyu POV 1 hour 30 minutes earlier-

"Ahhh" we find Chifuyu sitting in here private break room enjoying a nice drink on the couch when suddenly she gets a next from an unknown contact, she opens it up and it and starts to read the message it has 'loss Mondo Gross or else' she then looks under the message and it was a photo of a bloody and bruised Ichika with a lot of blood coming from his left eyelid. *clink* that was the sound of her phone hitting the floor if you look at her face you would see a truly horrified face see then grabs her phone and runs out side activating her IS she takes to the skis. As she fly's she could only think of one person that might be able to help her, she starts to dial a number of the only person she could think of to help her, it rings for a bit till she hears a happy voice on the other end of the line

"Chi-Chan! it's so good to hear you again! what has it been what 4 5 months, I'm Just so happy you finally called me I've always told you to but yo~"

"TABANE THIS IS SERIOUS, ICHIKA WAS KIDNAPPED WHILE I WAS AT MONDO GROSSO!"

END CHAPTER 1

* * *

A/N: hello wow that was fun the start of my story hoped you like it give me feedback sorry for any and all mistakes

**VOTE FOR PAIRINGS **

**CHOICES ARE AS FOLLOWED**

**TABANE - 3  
**

**LAURA - 1  
**

**TENTENASHI - 4  
**

**CHIFUYU - 1**


	2. Chapter 2: New Eye

Infinite Stratos: Walking into darkness

A/N: OK this is the second chapter of my first story and I would like to thank you all for the suggestions you gave me, I will try upload when I have free time. Again sorry for any and all spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru

CHAPTER: 2 New Eye

* * *

Silence was all I heard for the first few seconds, and then I heard her voice again.

"Hold on Chi-Chan, I'm looking at my personal satellite footage give me a few minutes, and don't worry, I will make whoever laid their hands on Ik-kun will pay." She said the last part so deadly that it sent shivers down Chifuyu's spine.

By the way she talked, I could tell she was going to make the people who did these deaths horrible, but I won't feel sorry for whoever did this, they laid their hand on Ichika and they deserved what excruciating death they got for hurting her brother. While Tabane was on her computer looking at a satellite footage, I was flying all over Japan searching anywhere and everywhere to find him, after a few minutes I heard her give of a frustrated sigh before talking again.

"Chi-Chan they did something to the satellites! I can't get back the footage and even if I could, it would take a few hours to get the code they put on the satellites out!"

"OK Tabane, just tell me if you can make any progress."

After I said that, I hung up and started to look again, after 50 minutes of looking and with no call from Tabane I could think of getting more help, but the only military around is the German military to protect civilians who goes to the Mondo Grosso tournament but knowing them, they'll ask for something in return so with that thought in mind, I rang their number.

RING~RING~~RING~RING  
"Hello thi-"

"This is Chifuyu Orimura, I need to speak to the captain"

"Miss Orimura certainly, I'll patch you through now"

RING~RING  
"Miss Orimura what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

"I need your help my brother was kidnapped while I was attending Mondo Grosso. I need your help in finding him"

"I see but what do we get in return for our services?"

'I knew it' "What do you want?"

"We would like you to come back to Germany with us to train our new IS pilots"

"FINE JUST HELP ME FIND MY BROTHER"

"Don't worry Miss Orimura, we'll send out our squads to find him. If we come up with anything we'll notify you"

And with that he hung up.

-30 minutes later-

It's been 1 hour and 20 minutes since i found out my brother was kidnapped and I haven't stopped searching and I still haven't had a call from either Tabane or the commander. I'm starting to have thoughts of never seeing him again, but just then, my phone started ringing.

"This is the Commander, one of our squads found 3 people and what looks to be a child in a chair. They're in a warehouse district east of your position. Meet up with my squad and they'll point you to where they are"

As soon as I heard 'east of your position', I started to fly as fast as possible; I got there in 8 minutes. As soon as I saw a solider, I ordered him to tell me where they are when I looked at where he was pointing; I heard shouting and then gun shots. I flew over there and opened up the wall and what I saw was not what I would expect in a million years, I saw my brother in an IS suit holding a red version of my Yukihira. He was covered in blood and under him was a bloody pulp that smelt like burnt skin and then I noticed he was falling. As quickly as I could, I grabbed him and held him to my chest as the unknown IS disappeared. I started crying because I got my brother back. When I stopped crying, I got up and started to fly to the hospital in a speed that wouldn't hurt him. When I got there, I deactivated my IS and ran to the front counter and yelled for someone to come and help me. After a few seconds, they took Ichika into the hospital and another nurse took me into the waiting room and told me to wait here while I fill out some forms while I wait for him to be out of surgery.

-20 minutes later-

After 20 minutes of waiting, someone i didn't expect to show up came to the hospital.

"Chi-Chan!"

I hit her in the face for trying to jump at me like she always does.

"What do you want Tabane"

"Ow Chi-Chan is so mean, I just decided to see Ik-kun after i got rid of the bad people"

-flashback-

"LET ME GO YOU CRAZY WOMEN PLEASE!"

"Nope nope you hurt Ik-kun so I'm going to hurt you"

We find the commander of this phantom Task base tied to a giant carrot rocket about to take off he didn't know what happened he was just enjoying his nice coffee in his office when suddenly he heard explosions outside his base then everything went dark when he woke up he was tied up to what looked like a giant carrot, he looked up to see his base in flames and a woman with purple eyes, long purple hair that extends to her hips, wears a lab-coat and a pair of robotic rabbit ears on top of her head looking back at me. And then she starts to talk in a happy tone after destroying my base I came to one conclusion that day, this lady is crazy.

"PLEASE LET ME GO I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU ASK, MONEY, POWER ANYTHING JUST LET ME GO!" I begged

"Nope nope it's time for you to go bye bye"

The carrot engine stats to take off with me still on it as I'm taking off i can see her waving back as I fly into the air.

-flashback end-

"So how's Ik-kun?"

"I don't know they haven't come out to tell me, hey Tabane when i got to where Ichika was i saw him piloting an IS suit how is that possible?"

"Hmm the only was that could happen is if he has core 2"

"What's so special about core 2?"

"well core 2 i~"

just when she was about to continue the door opens up and out a nurse walks up to Chifuyu and starts to talk.

"I'm sorry to say this but his left eye has been cut beyond repair and other then that all he has are some Bruised face and a busted lip, would you like to visit him?"

"Yes please" said Chifuyu trying to hold in the tears in.

she asks Chifuyu and the girl behind her to follow her to his room, she starts to lead the girls into the hospital and to his room and then she left the 2 alone.

When they looked into the room they saw Ichika in a bed with the blankets on his body and a lot of bandages on his head covering his left eye but you could still see the bruises on the edge of the bandages, when Chifuyu walks up to the bed and looks down on him she starts to tear up again.

"It's all my fault this all happened because of me"

Tabane just looks on as Chifuyu falls to her knees in front of Ichika's bed sobbing and blaming herself for what happened to him, I couldn't bear the sight of this but I didn't know what to say to her, but just then I got an idea.

"Chi-chan I have a way to get a new eye for Ik-kun"

In an instant Chifuyu was in my face telling me how.

"its simple I just need to make a mini core for the eye and make a sensors and video feed the base for the eye and then hook it up to his old eye's nerves system and then blammo new eye"

"When can you do it?"

"It should be done in about two days, I'll tell you when to meet me back here OK, well then bye Chi-Chan"

I watched as she started to run away so I took one last glance at the hospital and went back home, when I got there I took a long bath and went to bed but I found it hard to sleep but eventually I fell asleep

-2 days later-

We find Chifuyu watching Tabane prep for Ichikas surgery for the new eye I didn't know how she managed to get them to allow her to preform surgery on him but I didn't care as long as Ichika can see in his left eye again I wont have to be worried as much as I am now. So I just sit down and keep staring at Ichika as Tabane removes his old eye out of it's socket and puts his new eye in and hook it up in to the nerves at the back of the eye, after another 5 minutes of checking to make sure everything was good she wrapped his head up again and moved him to his room again.

When I was allowed into the room I didn't see Tabane so i guess she must of gone home, I picked up a chair and sat it down next to his bed and stayed there for 3 hours and then left to work out the details of going to Germany with the commander, after that I went to bed and fell asleep.

-Next day-

When I got to the hospital that morning I saw Ichika siting up in his bed looking around the room with no bandages on his head and his new eye uncovered when he looked at were I was I saw his new eye looked different then the one Tabane had showed me, this eye was golden and it had what looked like red veins growing out of it, the one that Tabane showed me looked just like Ichikas other eye. When he saw who was at the door he started to cry I ran up to him and embraced him telling him there was nothing to be worried about now, after he stopped crying he grabbed his left eye in pain I saw this and started to wrap his left eye in the bandages he took off before after i did this he started to talk.

"I was so worried you weren't going to show up and save me"

"don't worry anymore I won't let that happen to you again, never again"

He started to calm down more when I told him this he just laid on my lap till he fell asleep again, but while he was asleep I started to wonder about the IS he was using and where did it go. So I put him back on the bed gently not to wake him and looked for any signs of the closed Form of the IS but there was nothing no earrings, necklace, wrist bands anything that would signify a closed IS, so i decided to ask Tabane about it later. after looking for the IS some more I decided to see if i could sign Ichika out of the hospital but they told me to keep him here another day so I left a note for Ichika telling him I'll be back tomorrow to bring him home and then left for home to clean the house for his return home the next day.

* * *

- Edited by Rugazza- -Written by Furer Julian-

A/N Hello everyone sorry I didn't upload faster it's just I'm just terrible at spelling so I need an editor someone who has watched Infinite Stratos, good at fixing mistakes, re-phrasing and good at writing fighting scenes, if you feel like you have some free time to edit every 2-3 days and you want to edit this story for all the people reading this just send me a private message. and big thanks to my friend Rugazza for editing this chapter.

**VOTE FOR PAIRINGS **

**CHOICES ARE AS FOLLOWED**

**TABANE - 4  
**

**LAURA - 2  
**

**TENTENASHI - 5  
**

**CHIFUYU - 2  
**

**HAREM - 1**

**CHARL - 1**

**HOUKI - 1**

**RIN - 1**


End file.
